The girl who was alone
by america'ssweetheart
Summary: This story is my first one, so you know I really haven't finished it. I'll write a better one I promise.


The girl who was alone

**The girl who was alone**

**Chapter one**

Once upon a time there was a village with such a long name that people couldn't remember it very easily. The name was easier to forget than to remember. So people called it the Forgotten village. A Hokage named Tasiuke Tamaka ruled the Forgotten village. He was very powerful and he pushed the village to become much stronger. Soon it became one of the strongest villages in that area or maybe the country. It was rumored that every single person in the Forgotten Village was a ninja or training to become one.

The Hokage married and had children a few years later. It was then disaster struck. Tamaka had run into his rival who lived in the neighboring village. They hated each other and never wanted to let either of them to live peacefully. Soon both villages were at war. The other village otherwise known as the Uchiha Clan was really strong too and people say that if the villages became allies, they could defeat any enemy. But it could never happen. Both villages despised each other for amount of power each one had and hated each other for a reason that dug so deep that it soon became a secret.

One day Tamaka and his rival decided to work together to find an ancient scroll, that they were made to believe, was going to determine the future of both villages. But what they read in the scroll shocked them. It wasn't about their villages. It was about their _children_. It held a prophesy about a certain two people. Even though it sounded good, they didn't want it happen. It carried both a blessing and a curse. The blessing was beautiful but the curse was horrible. The rival told Tamaka to keep the scroll with him in his village, and they agreed not to let anyone read it.

After returning to his home, he decided to keep the scroll in a tiny shed in the forest right next to the village. Since he was tired after his long journey, he asked his friend to keep the scroll for him and asked him not to read it. But his friend betrayed him. He had read the scroll and told the people at the village about it. It soon searched the Uchiha Clan and his rival was very angry. He went to Tamaka's house and demanded to know why he had given it out.

Tamaka told him that he didn't do it but someone else did. It could be his friend he said. Now that the damage was done, they could only just live with it. They didn't know that Tamaka's 'friend' was working for the enemy and had got the information he needed. Spreading it was just a cover. A week later, the man had come back with an army of people. This intention to destroy and kill everyone was raging in his mind. The villages were destroyed. Only a very few people survived. Once a strong village was now rubble, dust and dirt.

There was a girl who had managed to escape. She took everything she could with her, her flute, her clothes, and the ancient scroll. She had managed to take very little food and water with her. Before she left, she cut off her long, beautiful hair with her dagger. She knew her family was dead. She had no hope, no future. The girl raced through the woods, though since her hair seemed to be the source of her power. She knew that she could be easily caught with the headband she wore that indicated she was a ninja.

After weeks of living on fish and tree roots, she finally came upon a village. She had just managed to just go through its gate when she fainted. Some people had rushed her to the hospital. She stayed there for three weeks. The person who found her asked the Third Hokage what he could do for her and the Third Hokage suggested that they let her for a restaurant, which was the ninja's favorite. So when she got out, he told her the news and that she was safe. She got to work, loved it and everyone who went to that restaurant always wanted a taste of her cooking. She was sweet, simple and kind. What people didn't know that she had a tattoo. This tattoo was given to everyone who lived in the Forgotten Village expect hers was special. It was a tattoo of the nine- tailed fox.


End file.
